


It’s Been Awhile

by Madster1001



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, POV Second Person, They’re hopelessly in love, pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madster1001/pseuds/Madster1001
Summary: You always loved him, and he always loved you, but you never knew. Until now of course, when he’s gone. He needs to know how much you love him, maybe you can show him.When you see him again.





	It’s Been Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Murdoc and 2D were childhood friends, Murdoc moves away, then comes back 2nd person, 2D’s perspective.

He was your best friend.

As long as you could remember living in Crawley, Murdoc was always there. Only a few years older than you, Murdoc was unknowingly the coolest person you had ever met. Or maybe he knew he was that cool, you couldn’t tell with the mask he always seemed to wear. Maybe that’s why Crawley seemed so empty without him. Murdoc was a part of Crawley, and when Murdoc left he took a piece of you with him.

Your childhood memories were doubtedly happy. Everywhere Murdoc went, he would ask you to go with him, everything Murdoc did, he would do it with you. It made you feel special, knowing that such a cool person would always prefer you over anyone else. If you ever forgot, he would remind you how special he thought you were. You were too dumb to realize back then, but reflecting on it now you know that your bond was more than just friendly. The saddest thing was that you two never did anything intimate or romantic, you never acted upon those feelings. Even without the intimacy, you both knew how much you needed eachother. It was displayed through compliments, deep conversations, drunk nights together, the look in the other’s eyes. It was all there. You just didn’t know until now. You never had any doubt he felt the same way, in fact, you were pretty sure the reason you felt this way was because he felt this way long before you.

It warmed your heart knowing that he was never afraid or embarrassed to let everyone know how much you meant to him. Being called beautiful your whole life made you numb to most compliments, but he always made them seem especially genuine. He had spent his whole life repelling any sort of love anyone would give him; the only exception being you.

“Your blue hair makes you so beautifully unique, ya know.”

“Not to sound faggy, Dents, but I’ve always found you quite attractive.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else so pretty know me like you do, Stuart. Pretty people always break your heart.”

“You’re the only man I’ve ever complimented. Makes you pretty special, ya know?”

“Satan, I can’t believe I just said all tha’.”

“... But I don’t regret it. You deserve to know how lovely I think you are.”

That one always stood out to you. That sentence is one that is typically stuttered out, by someone with much less confidence than him. It just reminded you of how he has never once in his life hesitated.

That’s why it was so important that he would see him again. He needed to know that you felt the same way, that he should never doubt that anyone loves him, especially you. He had left you a simple message; “I’m coming home, Dents.” But it excited you nonetheless. It just made you curious for what he had in store for you.

In the middle of another one of your reflections, you heard a knock, and your heart raced like never before. You stood up quickly, forgetting whatever you were thinking about, and ran to the door, not even bothering to see who it was. You already knew.

You opened the door, and there he stood. 5’7, greener skin, and greasier hair. You always found him attractive, despite what other people would say, and seeing him again in the flesh only revamped your longing for him.

“Hey there, bluebird.”

That nickname was always your favorite.

“Muds.” You replied. Nothing more needed to be said, you had waited long enough.

He locked his lips onto yours, and just as you expected, your lips fit his perfectly.

Neither of you wanted to pull away, but unfortunately needing to breathe became to much to ignore. His hands found your waist instantly, and your arms locked around his neck.

He whispered, despite being out of breath;

 

“I’ve waited way too long for that.”

 

Yes.

Yes you had.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like this one was a lot better, the idea came to me much easier.


End file.
